


Figures by Firelight

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, Like For One Sentence, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: After running away from home, Tommy is discovered by some... strange... individuals-----Day 1: Dystopian
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 361





	Figures by Firelight

Tommy was seven when he ran away. His parents weren’t the kindest of people, especially towards their child, so he eventually gave up and left. He didn’t exactly have a plan, but he was quick and had a mean set of puppy-dog eyes. If he couldn’t swindle the shop owners into giving him food, he’d swipe a few coins from a distracted passerby and leave before they could notice. Push came to shove, Tommy set up his ‘home’ near a river where fishing was possible. It wasn’t ideal, and standing in the river often left his feet red and freezing, but it was sometimes necessary.

His base resided in a small cave set deep in a forest. Tommy had found it relatively quickly after he left home, and he just never moved on. He hadn’t been found yet, and he was still close enough to town to get materials but far enough away to not be in danger of going back.

Tommy was eight when his home was discovered. It was definitely his own damn fault - he’d gotten too comfortable. He  _ knew  _ that making fire at night would make it easy for him to be found, but it was winter and the cave wasn’t holding any warmth and the boy couldn’t stop himself. It was so damn cold, and he needed to warm up. He thought it wouldn’t be an issue; after all, he made it a full year without being found. 

Tommy was curled up with his face resting on his knees, sitting as close to the fire as he could without being burnt. He was still shivering slightly, but that was to be expected. He was running low on both food and warm clothing, leaving him even more prone to the chill winter air.

He was interrupted in his train of thought by the sound of a branch breaking nearby. Tommy froze, hoping the source of the noise wouldn’t notice him and move on. Tragically, luck was not on his side as three figures entered into the clearing he’d taken up residence in. He shuffled back away from the fire after seeing that they saw him. He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed a nearby fallen branch to use as a ‘weapon’ if needed. It definitely wasn’t ideal, but if he aimed it right it could cause enough damage for him to flee.

The shortest of the figures stepped forward into the firelight. His hands were held in front of him in a placating gesture, and he wore a welcoming smile on his face. He had shaggy blonde hair mostly covered by a frankly obnoxious striped bucket hat. The majority of him was covered by a black… cape? Cloak? Tommy wasn’t sure and he honestly didn’t care.

“Hey buddy,” the man started, taking a small step forward. Tommy quickly moved backward, running harshly into a tree.  _ Shit. _

“Go away,” Tommy called back. He cursed himself for his voice still being so high, but at the very least it didn’t waver. 

“What are you doing here?” another of the figures asked. It was a monotone gravel, and quite honestly intimidating. The origin of the voice stepped into the light as well. He was tall, but most features were hidden behind a large red cloak and the shadows it created. What was alarming, though, was the large axe in his grip. Tommy zeroed in on the axe, breath becoming more shallow. Fuck, his stick was useless against someone that was  _ actually  _ armed.

The first figure must’ve noticed his panic, as he elbowed the other in the ribs and made a very obvious nod towards the axe. Deep-voice-guy grunted before carelessly dropping it onto the forest floor.

The third figure had the least grandiose of introductions. He randomly stepped in line with the other two, giving Tommy a half-salute with three fingers. This one was practically a giant. He towered over the other two, and was practically a skyscraper compared to Tommy. He had on what looked like a soft mustard yellow sweater that was mostly covered by a brown trench coat. He had wild brown hair covered with a beanie, and circular glasses resting on his nose. So far, he was the most approachable, even with his intimidating height.

Nonetheless, Tommy remained backed against the tree, gaze thrown wildly amongst the three men. He was trapped.

Tommy didn’t know how on  _ Earth  _ they managed to convince him to stay with them. The consistency of meals and the promise of a warm shelter certainly helped, but he held no trust for them. He laid on  _ his bed _ , staring at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel hungry and he was genuinely warm, and he was oh so tired. Despite this, he refused to sleep. Every shadow in the room that’d move with the flickering lamplight sent a danger signal to his mind, and he knew he shouldn’t sleep. He was vulnerable and  _ unsafe _ . Hell, they hadn’t even taken off their cloaks once they were inside. He still hadn’t seen Deep-Voice’s (who’s name he learned was Techno) face.

When Tommy stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, knowing the bags under his eyes were quite noticeable, there was a bit of a shock waiting for him. Standing at the countertops, cooking something that smelled delicious, stood the eldest of the three (Phil), with black wings sprouting from his back. Techno was sat at the kitchen island, piglin attributes on display, and the tall one (Wilbur), had his own set of smaller grey wings that twitched as he laughed at something Techno had said.

Holy shit, had he stumbled into a house of  _ hybrids _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Just a few things before you go :-)  
> First off, my bad on not having a whole lot of dystopian elements. I was planning on elaborating further but kind of rushed the ending...
> 
> 1\. This is the first installment of a writing challenge hosted by the lovely @moggin! It's a non-festive MCYT prompt list. I will be putting all of them into a series rather than a single book, as I think it makes it easier to pick and choose which ones you have interest in or would rather skip. It helps me keep track of things on my end as well. I apologize in advance for any inconveniences
> 
> 2\. This is more relevant for other works of mine, but I haven't been able to write recently due to some wack stuff going down in my personal life. I will be updating my other works, but I'm not just leaving them, don't worry :-) thank you all for your patience with me!
> 
> Anywho, that's the general updates from me. Thank you all for reading and joining me throughout this month if you feel!


End file.
